


Late night caffiene

by TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, basically all fluff, hyperactive gerard, more like tween au, not quite a kid au not quite a teen au, sleepy frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter/pseuds/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During one of their weekly sleepovers, Gerard intakes a lot of caffeine and decided that it would be a brilliant idea to bombard a sleepy Frank with all of his important questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night caffiene

**Author's Note:**

> A short Frerard thing that I wrote at 2am last night, using pretty much the same plot of a The Long Walk ficlet i wrote last year. Any mistakes are totally my fault, so please tell me if you spot something! This is my first Frerard fanfic that I've ever written so yeah, go me I guess.

Frank enjoyed Fridays for a multitude of reasons. Firstly, he got his pocket money from his mum on Fridays, which was ‘fucking awesome’ as he always put it. Secondly, Friday’s marked the end of another terrible, torturous week at school and the start of a terrific weekend of doing fuck all. But mainly Frank liked Fridays because he always got to have a sleepover with Gerard.

Gerard and Frank had been friends since they were toddlers and over the years had become extremely close. They both had feelings for each other that went beyond friendship, but neither of them said anything about it however they didn’t do anything to stop them expressing it either. They weren’t dating per se, or maybe they were but just didn’t realise it. Neither of them really liked talking about the details of their feelings much. One day, Frank would think often, I’ll tell him all about my feelings for him.

-

Today was just a normal Friday. After fifth period had finished, Frank rushed from the maths room, all the way to the other end of the school, to meet Gerard by their lockers.

"Are we going to your house or mine tonight?" Gerard asked as the two boys walked out and away from the school building they’d been trapped in for the day.

"Mine? I got a new copy of The Woman In Black -a non-scratched version- and I was thinking we could watch that." Frank explained, earning a nod from his dark haired companion.

The duo spent the rest of the walk back to Frank’s discussing in great detail why it didn’t make sense that the jocks at their school made fun of gay kids when they’re the ones spending all their time in a changing room with other sweaty males. Most of the time if either of them saw the jocks picking on anyone for any reason, they wouldn’t hold back in sticking up for the kid being harassed. This, more often than not, ended up with Gerard and Frank having a busted lip, or a black eye. Neither of them minded so long as they managed to get in a few hits too.

“Hello Frankie, hi Gerard,” Linda greeted with a smile. “I’m just about to head out; I’ve got the night shift today. There’s pizza in the fridge, we’ve got some Dr Pepper somewhere- oh you boys know where everything is, why am I fussing so much?”

She gave a quick kiss to Frank’s head before walking about of the door leaving the two teenagers with the entire house to themselves. Linda Iero worked at the hospital over the other side of the town, she rarely got night shifts but when she did she made sure they were on a Friday so that she knew Frank was never alone in the house. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust her son, it was just that he had been known to, on occasion, set the kitchen on fire. And if he was going to set the kitchen on fire, she would rather that someone was there to help him put it out.

“Now, you grab the pizza,” Frank instructed with a grin. “And I’ll sort out the movie,”

Gerard and Frank were only halfway through watching Mall Cop, their third movie of the evening, when Frank began to doze off. His eyelids were slowly closing and his head was positioned comfortably on Gerard’s shoulder.

“Frankie?” Gerard whispered shaking Frank’s shoulder a little to wake him up. “Maybe we should sort out the sleeping bags before you go to sleep?”

It took a moment for Gerard’s words to reach Frank’s sleepy brain, but when they eventually did the short teenager nodded.

 As per usual, Gerard laid his sleeping bag on the floor in front of the sofa, while Frank laid his sleeping bag parallel to Gerard’s, except he left a bit of a gap between the two.

 Frank had almost fallen back to sleep when he heard the faint whirring and glugging of Gerard using the coffee machine. At the time, Frank wasn’t bothered at all by this because he was more worried about not being able to continue his dream.  He had this strange theory that if he woke up from a dream but managed to get back to sleep within five minutes; he would be able to continue that dream. Frank wasn’t sure that was actually true and he didn’t really have a way of proving it, but it seemed to work about half of the time.

Two cups of coffee and a bag of skittles later, Gerard shook his sleeping friend’s shoulder. He had a very vital question to ask Frank. But ‘question’ implied he only had one, oh no, Gerard had so many questions he needed to ask Frank that you would be able to fill a book with them. And maybe produce a sequel as well.

“Frankie? Hey, Frankie! Wake up! I need to ask you something!” He attempted to whisper but really he was just talking at an average volume.

Slowly but surely, Frank began to stir.

“What is it Gee?” He slurred, being dragged back by sleep. “If it’s about the toilets you know they’re down the hall…”

“No it’s not about the toilets,” Gerard said, moving his leg up and down to exert some unused energy he’d gotten from all the sweets and caffeine.

Rubbing his eyes, Frank sat up, slightly more awake now.

“What is it Gee?”

“Why don’t you see baby pigeons?” Gerard suddenly blurted out.

“Eh?”

“I’m serious Frankie; you never see any baby pigeons! Do they not exist?”

Frank rubbed his eyes, it was too early for Gerard’s sugar rush ramblings.

 “Gerard just g-”

“What if instruments made people noises and people made instrument noises?” asked Gerard with a completely straight face.

Next time they had a sleepover; Frank was hiding the coffee machine. As well as anything sugary or contained the slightest bit of caffeine.

“Do conjoined twins pay for one ticket or two at the cinema?” Gerard asked “Why are Beans the magic fruit if they’re vegetables? Since tomatoes are fruits does that mean the ketchup is a smoo-”

Gerard never got to finish his last question as Frank leaned forward and place his chapped lips on Gerard’s soft rambling ones. Immediately, Gerard leaned into the kiss. It was sweet and innocent although a little short, but they both enjoyed it all the same.

“I-” The older teen began, only to be cut off again by another short kiss from Frank.

“Shut up Gerard,” He ordered with a soft sleepy smile as he wrapped his arms around other. Slowly he fell backwards onto his sleeping bag, forcing Gerard to lie down next to him. “Just go to sleep…” Pulling Gerard’s sleeping bag over the top of them as a blanket, Frank closed his eyes.

It was as if all of the caffeine and all of the sugar Gerard was previous affected by suddenly wore off, as Gerard fell asleep in the shorter boy’s arms. In all honesty, it was the best night’s sleep either of them had ever had. Let’s just say that Gerard never borrowed a sleeping bag the following Friday. Neither he nor frank objected to sharing a sleeping bag again.


End file.
